Todo o Nada
by Maye Malfter
Summary: Sherlock está bajo amenaza de muerte, y John lo sabe. El detective debe alejarse si es que quiere proteger a John de sus enemigos. Pero, ahora que están juntos, ¿dejará el doctor que Sherlock se vaya de nuevo?


**Este fic forma parte de los festejos del 1er aniversario del Foro "****_I am SHER locked (SLASH)_****"**

**_Notas de la autora: _**Regreso con Johnlock, ¡del romanticón, fluffy y tierno! Creo que ya iba siendo hora de que mi musa dejara de reclamar sangre (?) Aunque no se confíen, aún pueden venir algunos tristes escenarios en los próximos días muahahaha :feel like Gatiss: No los distraigo más ¡A leer!

**_Notas del fic: _**Oneshot basado en la canción _Murder, _de_ Coldplay_, y que originalmente estaba pensado para ser drabble. Ya ven que casi nunca puedo resumir mis ideas juas juas.

**_Advertencias: _**SLASH (pero eso ya deberías saberlo).

**_Disclaimer: _**Los personajes del canon holmesiano son propiedad de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y de la BBC. La historia a continuación es de mi completa autoría, tomo responsabilidad por ella y no gano ni medio cabello de Lestrade por publicarla.

* * *

_'Cause they're gonna murder me_

_They're gonna track me down_

_And even before I sleep_

_I crumble down_

**_Murder - Coldplay_**

* * *

**oÖo**

**Todo o Nada**

por Maye Malfter

**oÖo**

.

La luz del alba se colaba entre los pliegues de la ventana, dibujando suaves formas contra la piel pálida del hombre dormido boca abajo sobre el colchón, apenas cubierto con una fina sábana. John, sentado y con la espalda apoyada en la cabecera de la cama, le observaba como en un sueño, si atreverse a desviar la mirada, casi sin atreverse a respirar. Quizás si no se movía, la verdad no le golpearía de frente como un martillo. Quizás, si permanecía quieto por el tiempo suficiente, el destino se olvidaría de la existencia de él y del hombre a su lado.

Estiró uno de sus brazos de manera tímida, sólo lo suficiente para alcanzarle. Pasó su mano por todo el contorno de la espalda del otro, apenas rozándole con las puntas de los dedos, decidido a no despertarle. No quería que despertara, no todavía. No cuando el despertar podría traer consigo el fin de ese hermoso sueño que John estaba viviendo, dónde él y Sherlock estaban juntos, donde todo estaba bien y nadie interrumpiría su felicidad.

Pero la realidad era otra. Estaban juntos, era cierto, pero eso era más un problema que una bendición, y John lo sabía. Lo sabía porque Sherlock se lo había gritado segundos antes de atraparle contra la pared de la sala para besarle de manera necesitada, de la manera en la que John había querido besarle a él por quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Sus labios saboreando los del detective por primera vez. Sus cuerpos acoplándose de manera perfecta. Sus mentes tan sincronizadas que ninguno de los dos necesitó decir nada más durante el resto de la noche.

Pero la noche había terminado, dando paso al día y a las inminentes consecuencias de sus actos. Y John no quería afrontarlas. No quería afrontar una realidad en donde lo más probable era que tuviera que separarse de Sherlock otra vez. No quería afrontar una realidad en la que lo que había pasado entre ellos quedara olvidado en alguna sucia habitación del palacio mental del menor. John se negaba a aceptar que lo que apenas acababa de nacer entre él y Sherlock estuviese destinado a morir de manera tan intempestiva. Sherlock, su amigo, _su amante_, no podía apartarse de nuevo de su lado. Él no lo permitiría.

Sherlock dio un sonoro suspiro, removiéndose en su sitio aún con los ojos cerrados. Estaba despertando, John lo conocía demasiado como para no notarlo. Pero el hecho de que no abriera los ojos de inmediato escondía algo más. Quizás, sólo quizás, la mente de Sherlock y la suya estaban compartiendo el mismo pensamiento. El mismo sentimiento.

_Por favor, no quiero despertar._

Por fin, Sherlock abrió los ojos y los dirigió hacia John, dedicándole una sonrisa somnolienta, haciendo que el estómago del doctor diera un tirón bastante extraño. John sonrió de vuelta, paseando sus dedos por el hombro del detective y alcanzando su cabello, enredándolos en sus rizos perfectos y acariciándole desde la base de la nuca hasta la coronilla. La sonrisa de Sherlock se amplió un poco más ante la caricia de John, y se giró por completo para mirarle, apoyando un codo en la cama para poder descansar la cabeza en su mano. Con un ágil movimiento, Sherlock tomó a John por la cintura y le atrajo hacia sí, deteniéndose unos instantes para mirarle a los ojos, para luego depositar un beso suave y tranquilo en sus labios.

—Buen día —alcanzó a decir John al separarse del beso, alzando una mano para acariciar la mejilla del menor.

—Eso espero —declaró Sherlock. La sombra de la duda asomando en el fondo de sus ojos.

—Yo también —convino John, perdiendo su sonrisa—. Quieres hablar de una vez, ¿no es cierto? —preguntó, sabiendo la respuesta.

—Resulta inútil intentar evadir el tema, por mucho que quisiera poder hacerlo en este preciso momento.

—Podríamos fingir amnesia un rato más. Hasta después del desayuno —sugirió John. Sus ojos azules clavados en los ojos claros del otro.

—No —negó Sherlock—. No quiero fingir amnesia. Eso significaría fingir que he olvidado todo lo que pasó ayer entre nosotros, y es lo que menos quiero en este momento.

John no pudo evitar sonreír ante esta declaración tan franca del moreno, un rayo de esperanza instalándose en su corazón. Quizás, solo quizás, no tendría que renunciar tan pronto a lo que apenas le había sido otorgado. Pero John no se engañaba a sí mismo. No podía. Y tan pronto como nació, la sonrisa murió en sus labios.

—Dirás que no puedes quedarte conmigo por más tiempo. Que tienes que irte hasta que el peligro pase. Hasta que los descubras y elimines. Hasta que sea seguro regresar ¿No es así?

Sherlock calló un instante, mirándole intensamente, como si John pudiera desaparecer en cualquier momento. Luego habló.

—Estoy bajo amenaza, John. Hay un precio sobre mi cabeza —explicó de nuevo, tal como la noche anterior—. No saben que lo sé. No saben que estoy al tanto. Pero eso no significa que pueda descuidarme. Me matarán si me descuido. Y te matarán a ti también si es que estás en medio cuando vengan por mí.

—No me importa —respondió John, resuelto. Lo había pensado mientras Sherlock dormía, y lo había decidido mientras Sherlock le besaba.

—A mi sí —declaró el moreno—. Si mueres por mi causa, jamás podría perdonármelo.

—No voy a morir —afirmó el doctor—. No de momento, al menos.

—Si estás conmigo, podrías hacerlo.

—Si no lo estoy, sería igual que estar muerto —expresó, sacándolo por fin de su pecho—. No pienso dejar que te vayas sin mí. He vivido sin ti suficientes años de mi vida, y no tengo planes de hacerlo de nuevo. Es demasiado doloroso no estar a tu lado. Sentirme a la mitad, perdido y miserable. No voy a dejar que te vayas, y ciertamente no pienso abandonarte.

Sherlock pareció genuinamente sorprendido ante la declaración de John. En otras circunstancias, al doctor le hubiera encantado tener una cámara a mano para captar el momento. Después de un breve instante durante el cual el moreno pareció estar digiriendo lo que John acababa de decir, Sherlock habló de nuevo.

—John, yo no quiero que te pase nada malo —dijo, con la expresión más sincera que el médico le hubiera visto nunca—. Si estás conmigo, podrían asesinarte, y tu vida vale mucho más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Si _tú_ mueres, yo… Si algo llegara a pasarte no creo que pudiera soportarlo.

Ahora era John el sorprendido. Sabía que su vida y su seguridad significaban bastante para el detective, pero jamás imaginó cuanto. El rubio colocó su mano en la nuca de Sherlock y la atrajo hacia sí, cerrando la distancia que los separaba. Lo besó con calma, casi con adoración. Explorando su boca con vehemencia y diciéndole con ese simple gesto que todo estaría bien. Un par de minutos después se separó de él, dejando la frente apoyada en la del otro.

—No voy a dejarte ir solo, y lo sabes. No puedo perderte de nuevo. _No quiero_. No ahora que te tengo por completo, no ahora que sabes que me tienes en tus manos. Enfrentaremos esto juntos, lo quieras o no, porque te quiero, quiero estar contigo y por sobre todas las cosas ¡no puedo dejarte ir otra vez! Es todo o nada conmigo, Sherlock. Sin puntos medios. Así que no voy a apartarme y no puedes hacer absolutamente nada para evitarlo.

Sherlock sonrió, su respiración rozando de manera cálida los suaves labios de John. John le miró, expectante, tratando de encontrar en esos ojos claros las respuestas a todas sus preguntas. Pero no había nada que responder. Esta vez era diferente a la anterior. Esta vez estaban juntos y John no le permitiría apartarse. Y Sherlock tampoco quería hacerlo.

El detective se acercó un poco más a John y le besó de nuevo, saboreando sus labios de manera delicada, expresando todo esos sentimientos que le eran virtualmente imposibles de explicar mediante palabras. Con un "está bien" implícito en cada movimiento.

Esta vez, Sherlock no estaría solo ni aunque así lo quisiera. Esta vez John estaría a su lado para apoyarle, acompañarle y para enfrentar a cualquiera que quisiera amenazarle o asesinarle. Porque John Watson no estaba dispuesto a perderle de nuevo, y lucharía con todas sus fuerzas por defender lo que por fin había conseguido. A quién _por fin_ había conseguido.

.

* * *

**_Notas finales:_** ¿Demasiado tierno? ¿Demasiado fluffy? ¿Demasiados besos? Comenten en el cuadrito de más abajo y déjenme saberlo todo ¡Hasta el siguiente fic!

23/08/2013 ~ 24/08/2013

_Maye._


End file.
